Dormir
by ForeverYoshi
Summary: Pensamientos de Saya antes de quedar dormida. ONE-SHOT!


**Título: **Dormir.

**Disclaimers: **Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mí, no son usados para ganancia económica, comercial, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento.**  
Descripción: **Pensamientos de Saya antes de quedar dormida.

Dentro del restaurante todo era felicidad, todos reían y conversaban animadamente.

Creo que mi sueño se acerca. Lo presiento, así que salgo de Omoro, no quisiera preocuparlos si me ven así. Me gustaría que él estuviera aquí. Cuanto lo extraño... Haji-me apoyo en una reja cercana que da a un patio de juegos.

Me alegro que el Omoro se reabriera, estoy tan feliz-veo como todo se pone borroso, las piernas me tiemblan y mis ojos se cierran sin poder evitarlo, y voy cayendo sin poder hacer nada. Alguien me sostiene para no caer, ¿será él? ¿Será Haji?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-esa voz... no es la de Haji.

-Kai... no puedo...

-Llamaré ahora a Julia.

-No les digas-ya no aguanto más, mis ojos se están cerrando-llévame al lugar donde comencé.

Rápidamente fue por su moto, subimos y nos dirigimos a la tumba familiar.

-¡Saya!-miro el mar, está tranquilo e iluminado por los faroles. Siento la brisa revolver ligeramente mi pelo, recuerdo que, ahí fue cuando vi por segunda vez a Haji, tocando el chelo, esa melodía que siempre solía tocar, solo para mí.

Bajamos de la moto, mejor dicho, Kai me bajó de la moto. Me subió a su espalda y me subió por las escaleras.

-Solo un poco más. Kai, gracias...

-No hay necesidad de agradecerme.

-Sí...-seguimos subiendo las escaleras, todo está tan silencioso.

-Saya...-mi cuerpo pierde la fuerza lentamente, dejo caer mi brazo, soltando sin querer la foto que traía, para que cuando despierte, nunca olvide los tiempos que pasamos, la gente que murió y me ayudo en esta guerra. No quiero olvidarlos, no me lo perdonaría si lo hiciera-Sa...

-Saya, me enseñaste sobre el mañana por el que estoy viviendo. Es por eso que he estado peleando. No era solo por tu propia felicidad, sino por la felicidad de los demás también. Eso era en todo lo que pensaba. Te prometo que los haré a todos felices, así que... Duerme, bien, Saya...-eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar de él. Kai, gracias, nunca olvidaré tus palabras, nunca las olvidaré, gracias, muchas gracias. Siento como me deposita en el suelo.

Ya he derrotado a Diva, pero no me siento tan feliz como debería. Haji está desaparecido, ¿qué irónico no? Cuando lo conocí, Red Shield le había perdido el rastro en Hong Kong, y ahora igual, nadie sabe nada acerca de él, si está vivo o no. Al principio no quería a regresar a Okinawa sin él. Kai dijo de que si estaba vivo, él regresaría, recuerdo que Haji me dijo una vez:

-Yo estaré esperando. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, yo siempre te estaré esperando... Yo cuidare de ti, incluso si cambias en algo más, incluso si nos separamos, te encontraré, así que por ahora, buenas noches, Saya.

-Hasta la próxima, Saya-murmuró Kai y se retiró lentamente de la tumba.

¿Hasta la próxima? Tal vez a mi despertar, nadie que conozca esté vivo... No estarás tú, Kai… ni David, ni Julia, ni Lulu, ni Lewis, ni Mao, ni Okamura, ni Joel… estaré sola.

-Estaré sola...-sollozo.

-Nunca estarás sola Saya, yo siempre estaré contigo-me parece oír tu voz... ¿Haji… eres tú? No. Sé que es él. Es su voz. Está aquí. Conmigo. Si tan solo pudiera… lo siento, no puedo abrir mis ojos. Quiero verte Haji, quiero saber que estás bien. Quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre. No quiero que vuelvas a irte, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Todos esos pensamientos hacen que mis ojos se desborden en lágrimas. Están cerrados, pero esto no impide que lloren.

-Saya, no me iré. No llores, por favor. Juro que esperaré hasta el día que despiertes-siento como sus labios rozan los míos, uniéndonos en un tierno beso-y entonces podremos recorrer el mundo, tal como acordamos… ¿recuerdas?

-Haji...-murmuro. Quiero corresponder a su beso, quiero besarlo por siempre, quiero decirle cuanto lo amo-Te…amo-alcanzo a decir, mi sueño me está venciendo.

Puedo sentir como se queda quieto ante lo que acabo de decir.

-Yo también te amo, Saya-pega su frente a la mia, puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro. Limpia con cuidado mis lágrimas-Duerme, duerme en paz, que la guerra ya ha terminado. Ahora puedes vivir como desees, eres libre de elegir tu destino-siento como me cubre con su sotana-descansa en paz, mi querida Saya.

Terminado, este fic se me ocurrió viendo la parte en que Kai llevaba a Saya a la tumba. Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot.


End file.
